1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera and more specifically relates to such camera having a zoom lens which includes a variator and a compensator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been suggested some cameras in which magnification is varied by a variator i.e., a magnification variable lens and the shift of the focal plane generated by the magnification variation is compensated by the compensator acting as a focus lens, and there exists among such cameras various types which are equipped with zoom operating rings and the like in addition to stationary cylinders for retaining lens as disclosed in Japanese patent laid-open publication No. 211414/1985 or those having only the stationary cylinders but without zoom operating rings or focus operating rings. However, according to those examples of the conventional camera, the taking lens is arranged to project from the camera body in each example, and as the whole appearance of the camera, the camera body and the taking lens assembly constitute two major components. On the other hand, as a video camera of a fixed lens type having no zooming function, there is one in which the taking lens section is arranged inside the camera body. However, this type of camera is a low grade type camera which does not have a zooming operation member and a focus adjustment member for zooming and thus a zooming function do not exist in such camera.
In a camera having a zooming function, the projection of taking lens section from the camera body requires the treatment of appearance of the taking lens section and costs of the camera become high. In addition, because of the projection of the taking lens section, overall form of the camera is likely to become very rugged and tends to become large in size. Furthermore, the degree of freedom in design concerning the form of appearance of the camera is narrowed.